


[Podfic of] Six Degrees

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen, drunk and currently dating Captain America, decides to call her ex-husband John and air past grievances. The next morning, she learns a surprising fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Six Degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270209) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Title: Six Degrees

Fandom: Avengers comics

Author: Vassalady

Time: 07:07

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/Six%20degrees.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
